Darkstalker Titan: Interlude to Destruction
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: Set after the first story arc of Darkstalker Titan, a new threat rolls into town, along with new heroes...along with some unexpected faces from the past...though not the Titans'.  Comment if you like.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Darkstalker Titan: Interlude to Destruction

Chapter One: "Introductions"

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making a profit off of this. The characters belong to their respective copyright and trademark holders (Warner Brothers, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, IDW Comics, Saban, formerly Disney, amongst others), as well as some belonging to a good friend of mine, Rider Paladin, and some of my own to boot.

Author's Note: Due to recent events (I was employed at a government office for the past six months, which kept me from writing/posting this thing sooner), my plans have changed slightly. However, once this story is complete, I'm going to resume work on some of my others, including Hell Trigger (which actually ties into this one in terms of themes and characters, but in a different fashion). Any comments would be nice, and any help in improving this would be appreciated as well. Also, this story is set after chapter 4 of Darkstalker Titan, to fill the considerable gap caused by his moving to other projects. This is also partly being done to inspire him to sometime resume this epic story. Well, I consider it epic.

* * *

"Told you it'd be fun," Victor Stone, aka Cyborg, said, smiling as he worked the grill in Jump City's recreational park. Sitting behind him, with a girl on either side, was the team's former leader, Dick Grayson, in his alias as Nightwing. The two girls were Morrigan Aensland, and Koriand'r of Tamaran aka Starfire.

"I can't argue there...but is this really the first thing I should be doing after waking up? I mean, all things considered..."

"Look man, it's all cool. Wasn't your fault. Besides, I had an ulterior motive for getting you down here."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Morrigan purred, holding onto Nightwing's left arm, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I wanted y'all to meet the latest graduates of my Titans Training Program...Young Justice." He said, handing a burger on a paper plate to the next person in line, a broad smile on his face. "You already know their boss."

"I do? Who–?" Before Nightwing could finish, a confident, young voice spoke up.

"Hey, Dick. How's Bludhaven?" The older hero turned his head, eyes widening only slightly as he saw his 'replacement', the current Robin.

"Tim? You didn't tell me you were on a team."

"Wanted it to be a surprise. You know me."

"Dude, when do I get a burger?" This voice also sounded young, and a bit slacker-esque, and came from a young man wearing a dark blue t-shirt with red shoulders, a VERY familiar red and yellow S shield on his chest, fingerless red gloves, dark blue jeans, and red shoes, with close cut black hair and a familiar face. However, what happened next struck Nightwing, and Starfire, speechless, their eyes wide in shock.

"Like you need another burger? Grow up, Kon, seriously." A blonde young woman about their age walked up to the Superboy, and gave him a light shove, a playful, familiar smile on her face. What struck them was the fact that the voice, the smile, the face, EVERYTHING...was COMPETELY identical to their fallen teammate, Terra.

"Tara! C'mon now, that's not fair."

"Besides, you know if you stuff yourself, Atlee's only going to do the same. She IS your sidekick, after all...though I don't see why a teen hero would have a sidekick. I mean, wouldn't a teen hero BE the sidekick?" The voice was teasing, and she tapped the Superboy on the side of the head, smirking a bit.

"Hey, is it time to rag on Kon? Sweet...oh hell. Oh hell no." this voice was unfamiliar, and belonged to a young-looking man with somewhat shaggy brown hair that hung over one eye, and flared out at the base of the neck, wearing a black button up shirt with short sleeves over a white long-sleeved shirt, and black slacks, with a pair of black lace-up shoes on, the clothes doing little to hide his honed physique.

"I know that voice..." Morrigan's eyes narrowed, and she seemed to gaze intently at the young man, before a wicked grin appeared on her lips. "Well, well, well. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon, dear."

"'Dear'? You know Pe–I mean, this guy?" Vic looked surprised for the first time, while the young man's brown eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, we've met...thrice before. I always thought he was the cutest thing."

"And I'm sure that's why you groped me so much." He responded, coolly, before sighing a bit.

"Okay, now I'm lost," this came from Nightwing, who looked confused. Starfire as well looked at a loss for words.

"Who is this young man, Morrigan?"

"He's a super hero from New York City. Isn't that right...Spider-Man?"

"...Spider-Man? You mean that outlaw-type guy?"

"He–"

"I'll finish that for you: I'm not an outlaw, first off. That's just yellow journalism. And for any one who doesn't know of me, I have the powers of a spider, proportionate to my size. That means super-strength, agility, some speed, endurance, a sixth sense, and the ability to cling to nearly any surface," he remarked, smiling a bit as he regarded the other two newcomers. "They come in real handy...though not very much when you're stuck sharing a room with Morrigan...as I'm sure you know, from what Vic's told us. It's my job to make sure the kids behave, and that they know how to fight...and don't grow up to be like Bart is now. As the producers will tell you."

"What Vic told you?" Nightwing cocked an eyebrow, and regarded his long-time friend with a curious look on his face. For his part, Cyborg looked embarassed. "And what's this about producers?"

"Well, I filled in the team on the less sensitive parts of the recent weeks, as well as our past, in order to prepare them for this. And as soon as we're home, I'll explain that last part too."

'_And you did an excellent job, Victor. Some of us just don't appreciate that.' _The words actually echoed in the heads of the three Titans and the Demon Queen, indicating a telepath.

"Oh, hey, Im. Thought you were gonna stay home today."

'_Figured I'd come out after all. You were boasting about your cooking, after all. Or rather, your grilling.'_

"Heh...sure, help yourself."

The owner of the 'voice' walked up, wearing a bit of a smile - she had long blonde hair, and a standard costume in two colors - red along the insides of her arms and the sides of her body, and a mostly-white torso and white thigh high boots, with an emblem of the planet Saturn on her chest.

"And who's this creature?" Morrigan was wearing that predatory smile again, and the blonde's

face adopted a look of disgust. "Did I offend you by saying that?"

'_You offend me by the thoughts you're broadcasting at me.'_

"Heh...I see. A bit uptight, are we?"

"Leave her alone, Mor. It's one thing for you to flirt, it's another to make one of my kids uncomfortable."

"Oh, very well." She looked around for a moment. "Where are the others?"

"...Who's this?" The words were spoken in a soft voice, that somehow seemed menacing, and came from a young woman wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with long brown hair, tanned-appearing brownish-skin, black gloves with two odd slits on the backs of the hands of each, black pants, and black, raised heel boots. Accompanying the girl was an attractive young Japanese man with medium length orangish-brown hair, a blue zip-up sweater, and a look of amazement on his face.

"Oh, hey there, Laur. Lemme just finish this, and I'll introduce ya." Cyborg handed a burger to another person, then addressed the other three. "This is Laura. She's what we'd normally call a methuman, and what certain prejudiced people would call a mutant. She didn't say where she came from, but she just joined up one day wanting to sign up. And the guy with her happens to be her sort-of boyfriend, Shinji Kido." The young man in question bowed respectfully to the Titans, before regarding the situation again.

"So you let her?" Nightwing, somewhat incredulous.

"Well, she had good recommendations...you know that guy, Wolverine, right?"

"They know each other?"

"Mhmm. He knows Spidey, too. And Im here's from the future...31st Century, right?"

'_Mhmm.'_

"...Wow." Nightwing looked surprised still, the shock at seeing the Terra-double fading now. "And you're sure she's not pulling your leg?"

"Hey, man, my sensors don't lie. These kids are telling the truth about all this. Wait till you meet the rest, though. They're pretty cool."

* * *

Jericho was mingling, smiling and exchanging pleasantries with those capable of sign language, only to sense someone behind him. He turned, and saw a man wearing a costume similar to Nightwing's, only in the colors of grey and red, with a slightly larger domino mask, with medium length dark hair, and an oddly familiar sad look for a moment.

_Who are you? _Joey signed, a curious, though intrigued look on his face. The masked man didn't respond for a moment, then began to sign back.

_My name is Talon. Friends call me Will. I'm with the other hero team here._

_Other hero team?_

_We're new...some of us aren't even from this neck of the woods. It's pretty crazy._

_You seem familiar._

At that point, the grey and red masked man sighed, and tilted his head to one side a bit.

_I'll explain when I get the chance._

* * *

Moving back to the previous group, Superboy had wandered off after finally getting something to eat, Spider-Man had left the area to find the others, with Laura following soon after, and everyone else that had been present earlier remaining to chat.

"So, you had your own problems in the future?" Starfire asked 'Im'...short for Imra Ardeen, the future hero Saturn Girl.

'_Yes...it's a bit personal, but it had to do with my former boyfriend, Garth. We...separated, after mistakes on our parts led to something...embarrassing happening.'_

"Oh my...that is most disheartening."

'_Yes, I know...oh no...don't..' _the conversation took that strange turn, before a familiar voice spoke up.

"Look up, Earthlings! The Queen of the Galaxy has arrived!" came a laughing, taunting voice. Starfire's head promptly shot back and up, and she gasped as she beheld what she thought was her older sister, albeit clad in a black crop-top and shorts...shorts so small they bordered on the nearly indecent, as well as thigh high black boots with high heels, light grey gaunlets, and a neck collar much like Starfire wore, but with a red gem.

"Sister! I will not let you harm these people!" With that, she detached from her paramour, and flew at top speed, allowing 'Blackfire' only one response.

"Hey, what the he–ark!" she was cut off when Starfire struck her in the stomach with both fists, knocking the wind out of her. "Damnit, now that's not fair!" She growled, attempting to punch the redheaded, orange-gold skinned girl, but finding herself unable to, a look of hesitation in her eyes...her ELECTRIC BLUE eyes. When Starfire's own emerald hued orbs locked onto what she thought was her sister's, the look of anger faded into one of confusion...confusion that grew as she regarded the long black hair with blue highlights.

"You...you are not my sister."

"Of course I'm not!" the strange girl growled, slapping the other's hands away and throwing her down onto the ground, her hands wrung into fists.

"Uhm...that's Blacksabre. She's one of the more confusing people from the future."

"How so?" this was from Morrigan.

"She's Blackfire's daughter...from about forty years in an alternate future."

"Oh my...so does this mean I am an aunt now?" The redhead blinked, a bit confused as she sat up from the small crater she ended up in.

"You're doing a piss-poor job of it right now, I can tell you that much!" The dark-haired hybrid glowered at her aunt, a look of rage on her face.

THWIP! Thin grey-white strands of what appeared to be silk thread wrapped around the alien girl, and dragged her down...strands that were currently in the hands of Spider-Man, and a redheaded girl with green skin, wearing a white-shirt with a red X-emblem of sorts on the chest, and a blue miniskirt with matching cuffed boots.

"Now, now, Rhiand'r, that's not a very nice tone of voice for family, is it?" the new girl replied, a cheerful look on her face - it was clear she was doing most of the dragging down, as the alien hybrid fought every step of the way.

"She's asking for it, damnit! I'm not gonna put up with this!" By now, the other two teenagers had the alien hybrid's arms, and held her until she finally relented, and took a deep breath, before sighing. "Okay, okay...I give. I won't kick her ass...THIS time."

"Iseeyou'reallgettingalongswimingly," came a voice at hyper-speed, a blurring figure stopping in front of them, revealed to be a girl in a purple and black costume, consisting of solid black leggings, purple boots with fins on them, purple arms, black flared elbow gloves, and a black and purple stripped hooded vest, a hint of pink eyes visible beneath the hood. "C'mon now, guys. You know we're just guests here...and for another, you're scaring the straights." The speedster motioned with her thumb to the wide berth the heroes had been given by startled civilians, Starfire flushing with embarrassment at the whole thing.

"I...apologize, Blacksabre. I did not mean to offend you. I merely mistook you for my still-villainous sister. You do look quite like her."

"I know...but I'm my own person. I certainly don't like taking punches for her, either."

"No one wants to take a punch for their parents...it's just so...80s."

After several minutes, and the peace and calm had been restored, and everyone present was getting along with everyone else, some...late arrivals...appeared.

"Hey, who are those guys?"

Five figures wearing black armor with white and colored accents in the various shades of red, blue, black, yellow, and pink each, with full-head helmets with visors that looked like monstrous eyes, and mouth-plates that were designed in such a way that the black of the lower helmet resembled a toothy mouth.

"Hey, are they those Power Rangers guys we've heard about?" Vic suggested, though he looked as confused as nearly everyone else there, save for Laura, who wore a dark expression on her face, as though recognizing these newcomers. Morrigan shook her head before speaking.

"No, it can't be...these five feel positively...evil."

"Shinji...help the civilians..." Laura whispered to her 'lover', the two sharing a knowing nod.

"Hai, Laura-chan. I'll join up with you when I can." With that, the young man began to try to push people away...seems these two knew something they weren't sharing with the others.

"Where's Raven?" Nightwing looked around, blinking rapidly.

"She stayed back at the Tower...said she'd be here later, but didn't want to mingle with Gar around."

"Lovely." Before anything else could be said, the telepathic blonde and the redheaded green girl fell to their knees, grasping their heads, each screaming telepathically, in pain, before passing out. Spider-Man looked as though he'd been punched in the gut, and staggered a bit before shaking his head fiercely, and joining the other teen superheroes. And before anything else could be said, the five armored figures blurred forward, as though they were teleporting...

...and attacked the present members of Young Justice. The resident speedster found herself on the receiving end of a high-speed beat-down, as the pink-accented creature attacked her, throwing her into the air and into a crowd of people, where she was partially trampled by the people fleeing the violence.

The red-accented creature attacked Talon, but soon found itself driven back by superior martial arts skills, as body blows and shots to the being's joints, resulted in it landing on its rear, to be kicked in the head by the black haired man.

"Friendly, aren't they?" he commented, sourly, before dodging an energy arrow - the pink one had switched its attentions to him, and soon he was on the run, dodging the arrows from her black bow, bouncing around and finally, when there was no more room to bounce without endangering civilians, he took a shot to the chest, which went through his body armor, and pierced his left lung. "Guh...yeah...real friendly." The arrow dissipated in moments, leaving him with a hole in his chest...for about ten seconds, as it began to seal up on its own, his body's recovering speed faster than that of a normal person (it seemed). Before he could get back in the fight, however, a yellow, black, and white blur struck him in the jaw, and followed up with a high kick to the face, knocking him out.

"And me without my weapons. Typical." Blacksabre sighed, and flew at the nearest opponent, ramming into the red being fists first, striking it in the stomach, doubling it over, before launching a flying uppercut and knocking it high into the air. "Well, at least now I have something to beat on." Before she could do anything else, however, the blue one tackled her, and began punching her in the back of the skull repeatedly, attempting to cave her head in.

"Back off, imposter!" Came what sounded like a young man's voice, and then the blue creature was kicked away, by what looked like a male figure in a mostly-blue body suit, with white boots, gloves, belt, neck, and a blue helmet with a grey mouth-plate, a black visor, and a yellow square with black edges on the chest.

"This is an unexpected surprise," growled the blue creature, who changed its focus from attacking the stunned and bleeding Blacksabre to fight with the newcomer. "A Blue Ranger...this'll be fun." With that, he launched a forceful kick at the other's chest, impacting with a sickening thud and knocking him away, before advancing on him.

"I know what you are...you're one of those Psycho Rangers...one-dimensional fakes...I don't think a cheap imitation could beat a real Ranger," came that voice again, clearly from this newcomer.

"It's true, I'm one dimensional: I HATE the Blue Ranger. I hate ALL Blue Rangers. I won't be satisfied 'till I've ripped out all your hearts, and caved in your skulls, and I'm the only one left standing," came the sinister voice, still growling.

"W-what?" That clearly stunned the newcomer.

"We've been freed from the restraints placed on us by our creator...we now have the power to destroy you all, in the worst ways imaginable...you'll make good practice." With that, the fight resumed, the two Rangers trading blows with one another, though the good one was on the losing end, evident by the charred markings on his outfit, from where the blows of the other had caused eruptions of energy from the uniform. As the Ranger hit the ground, the Psycho's boot on his chest, a glowing fist smashed into the back of his head, stunning the creature.

"Oh, you think I'm letting you get away with punking me, freak? I'll rip your damn head off first!" Blacksabre screamed, grasping the Psycho Ranger's head in her hands, and pressing down on it, causing it to scream in pain as she seemed ready to crush its helmet, and skull, with her bare hands. However, before she could, a blast of sonic energy struck from the side, slamming into Psycho Blue, and wrenching it/him from the hybrid's hands. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"You're a superhero, girl. You don't go crushin' people's heads, even if they do deserve it!" Cyborg shot back, as the Psycho Blue tumbled along the ground.

"You don't...have to worry about that..." the good Blue Ranger gasped, standing up with a bit of effort. "They're...not people. They're monsters...they just pretend to be human...what you're seeing now...is just a shell."

"And how do you know that, pal?" Cyborg asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm friends with the Rangers these freaks were meant to fight. They told me all about them. Didn't realize they were THIS crazy...though."

"Oh, we're plenty crazy," the yellow one purred, in a female voice, despite her appearance being quite masculine. "And we're going to show this world just how crazy we can be, until we get every Ranger in existence...then we'll get to move onto better things."

"I doubt you'll be doing much of anything after this." came a dry, un-amused voice as a picnic table shrouded in black energy smashed into Psycho Yellow's back, the object changing its flight to smash into all the Psycho Rangers, before depositing them into an open clearing in the park with a bone-jarring impact.

"Rae? Good to see you." Cyborg smiled widely, the expression faltering as he saw the look of concentration on the mage's face, sweat running down her brow, her eyes glowing a faint shade of red. "What's going on, girl?"

"These things...they radiate pure evil, pure hate...it's taking most of my concentration to keep myself from slipping..." However, there was something the ashen skinned young woman wasn't saying, her eyes slipping for a moment to look at the strange brunette amongst the crowd of faces, both familiar and new.

"I thought that wasn't a problem anymore."

"I didn't either...but ever since the fight with Dracul, I've sensed something...dark, and familiar, in the city...It's making me feel like when I was 16 again..."

"Well, now that you're here, we can take care of these guys," Nightwing finally arrived on the scene, the earlier panic having caused him and the other Titans to be cut off from the others, but it had now abated enough that there could be a united front. "Who's the guy in the blue and white?"

"Long story. Explain later." came Spider-Man's voice, as a red-and-blue blur swung through the air, ramming into the torso of Psycho Red and knocking him down again, before the blur bounced

back, and landed near the Titans, revealing itself to be a costumed figure, in a red-and-blue costume featuring a web pattern design on the red parts, large white eye lenses, and a black spider emblem on the chest with a matching red one on the back of the upper torso.

"Spidey? You took the time to get changed, man? Wish I was as relaxed as you." Cyborg scoffed, while the acrobatic youth shrugged.

"Never go to a prom in a t-shirt, dude. You'll just look silly."

"Mmmm, I remember that outfit. It still clings as nicely as the old days," purred a familiar succubus in a sultry tone.

"Stop it. No, seriously. Stop it. You're just embarrassing yourself. And don't think I won't put web in your hair."

"Oh, you're so mean..." she pouted, before lowering herself down to Nightwing's side, as the gathered heroes took up stances.

"Oh, how cute...they're trying to stop us..." Psycho Pink laughed.

"**Stand down, children. Leave them to me."**

The voice came from nowhere, and yet everywhere, as a female figure in white began to appear, before solidifying into a female wearing a white and blue bodysuit with silver accents, with a matching helmet with a black visor, much in the style of the Blue Ranger that made up part of the offense force.

"Another Ranger, huh? Even though you're not one of our usual ones, we'll be sure to finish you off nice and slow, just like your blue buddy." Psycho Red growled, standing once more, standing at the head of his team.

"**Empty words, monster. Just try me."**

"I think we will! Psycho Rangers, get her!"

As the creatures lunged forward, the mystery Ranger raised both arms, white energy gathering around her gloved palms, before unleashing a massive burst of that same white energy, with an almost deafening roar and a massive gale of wind. When it had died down, the five Psychos were down for the count, groaning in pain, though not battered to the point of transforming reflexively.

"_**Oooh, that was cool. Real cool. Think you can do it against me?" **_came a taunting, cocky, arrogant female voice, as, emerging from the dust and debris of the explosion was what LOOKED like a sixth Psycho Ranger, this one's accents in silver instead of a known color. This seemingly female figure sat herself down on the shattered remains of the picnic table that had plowed through the other Psychos, and clapped her hands, in an amused fashion.

"**What...what are you?"**

"_**Oh, that's right. You have no idea who I am, because I don't exist in the records of your precious Hall of Legends." **_'She' stood up, brushing her rear off, and cocked her head to one side, taking on a relaxed stance, seemingly amused by the widespread destruction around her. _**"You can call me...Psycho Omega. While these idiots are doubles of your precious Space Rangers, I'm a double of YOU. I'm stronger than you...I'm smarter than you...I'm faster than you...I'm more durable than you...and I can certainly fight better than you too, you glorified librarian!"**_

"Do you think now would be a good time for our 'secret weapons', Raven-chan?" Shinji asked the mystic, in an oddly familiar fashion, while the pale girl nodded, and the young man and his significant other reached into their pockets, producing two black rectangular objects of similiar yet different design, while the new enemies gloated in front of them.

The situation had just gone from insane, to bad, to worse, to deadly, in a matter of moments, and it didn't seem like there was anything the newcomer Ranger, or the assembled heroes, could do about it...except for three people in particular who had a very good idea of how to take care of the situation.

* * *

End Notes: And here we go, the first chapter of my latest saga, one which I shall finish in the coming months. I hope you all enjoyed it so far, and that it's not too crazy to follow. There's a point to it, I promise. And you'll see that point as time passes.

Revised End Notes: I decided to redo this fanfic, though much of the content stays the same. However, for the changes, you'll have to see some of my other fanfics…namely Kamen Rider Dragon Knight - Climax Heroes...to get the gist of some of the changes.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight the Good Fight

Darkstalker Titan: Interlude to Destruction

Chapter Two: "Fight the Good Fight"

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making a profit off of this. The characters belong to their respective copyright and trademark holders (Warner Brothers, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Saban, formerly Disney, Adness, Ishinomori Productions, and Toei, amongst others), as well as some belonging to a good friend of mine, Rider Paladin, and some of my own to boot.

Author's Note: Some of you who keep up with these things may have noticed I've updated and altered the previous chapter, providing a new Spider-Man design and a new side character. The reason for this are two-fold: to tie this storyline and its forthcoming sequel with two other projects of mine, one of which is running as we speak, and the other being in progress right now, still in the proofreading stages. These two projects are my "Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Climax Heroes", and "Teen Titans: Future Storms." As a side note, it must be noted that first this story and its sequel must be read before "Teen Titans: Future Storm - Hell Trigger", and then "Future Storms" afterwards. Before this one is read, it would help to read "Climax Heroes," (Specifically Chapter Six, which is to be uploaded soon, if it's not already at the time this is uploaded) to understand who Shinji Kido is, and what he, Raven, and X-23 know that the others don't. There would still be a gap between stories, so if there are any questions, please ask them when you like, and I'll endeavor to explain everything that way.

* * *

The situation was looking grim, as the armored beings before the assembled hero teams, and their unexpected ally, as the white-gold-and-purple-blue-clad Ranger moved towards her supposed counterpart, summoning her sword and preparing to fight. The other watched her in an amused fashion, and began to stand, and it was at this moment that Raven spoke.

"Shinji...Laura...get ready..." she whispered, before suddenly and rapidly motioning with her hand, two now-dented and empty reflective platters flying towards them, spinning through the air until stopping before the other two. They each motioned with the hand containing the odd black items, revealed as card cases with, on Shinji's, a Japanese Dragon emblem, and Laura's a bronze circle in the vague shape of an X, a belt appearing in both of their platters, which then appeared around their waists. The Psycho Rangers watched with some surprise at this, even their leader, as the two called out the word "Henshin" and slid their card cases into the empty slots on the belt, reflective images appearing around them and revealing themselves to be armor.

Shinji was in grey-and-black armor with a red hard material undersuit, a mostly black helmet with a grey/silver grille over two red eye lenses and a silver/grey Japanese Dragon emblem like on the card case on the top of the helmet, mismatched gauntlets – the left one sporting an odd device shaped like a Japanese dragon head – and armored gloves and boots. Laura was in all-black armor with a likewise all-black undersuit, hers with a cricket-themed helmet with a large black visor/eye lenses, and a large silver device on the right arm, and bronze markings on the chest piece and helmet.

"W-what the hell?" Psycho Pink stammered, completely taken aback by this, while Raven, unusual for herself, wore a soft grin, speaking of terrible things in store for the two.

"Oh, that's not all...Reiki!" With that, a mechanical-looking bat appeared, flying through the air, and landing in Raven's right hand. The gothic mage took up a pose, the lower jaw of the bat dropping and exposing two sharp upper teeth, which were soon pressed against Raven's right hand...namely, the exposed area between her pointer finger and thumb. With a cry from the bat in a girlish voice ("Bite!"), black veins began to spread along Raven's hand, and her third and fourth eyes opened, glowing a shade of yellow, just as she began to transform, her body seemingly taking on the texture of quicksilver, before there was a sound like breaking glass, and she stood there, changed.

Raven's body now appeared armored, and the 'armor' had a bat motif to it, specifically around the helmet, the visor and trim in the form of a bat's wings. A sword rested at her side, and purple ridges ran along her shoulders and legs, complementing the black color of her 'armor' and her green-blue eyes. She drew her weapon, and waited for the monsters before them to make their move.

Of course, the two assembled teams behind the three all had open, gaping mouths and stunned expressions...especially the Titans, not knowing this of Raven.

"What the hell?" Cyborg managed to get out, before the transformed Raven blurred forward, and kicked Psycho Red in the chest, slashed at Pink with her sword, and used her free hand to 'push' against Blue, sending all three flying a considerable distance. Shinji and Laura each drew a card from their impromptu buckles, and each used them differently – Shinji placed his in the holder on his left arm, while Laura swiped hers, the card vanishing in a plume of green fire – with the end result being the same. A curved blade with a red hilt flew out of nowhere and was grasped by Shinji's outstretched hand, and Laura produced a massive, wicked-looking blade with barbs on the edges. The two then ran forward, taking on the two other Psycho Rangers.

Shinji attacked Psycho Black, swiping with his sword – the DragSaber – and knocking away Psycho Black's staff weapon and following up with a kick to the stomach. He then spun around and hit the Ranger with a backwards kick again, this one aimed at the stomach, hitting the dark Ranger down on his backside, waiting for him to stand before attacking again.

"I wouldn't...wait for you...to recover..." the machine monster said, in a dangerous and sinister growl. Shinji then replied, in a confident and strong tone.

"That's the difference between us, monster! I'm a hero! A protector of humanity!" Once Black had recovered, Shinji resumed his attack, slashing his Saber through the air, repeatedly knocking back the Ranger double, until the wicked rod was knocked away. Shinji slashed twice more across the creature's armored chest, causing a shower of sparks to appear, the material on the chest of the Dark Ranger now scorched and burnt, a cry of pain coming from it as it fell.

"Victor! Get everyone out of here!" Raven called out, her sword locking with the recovered Psycho Red's, the two pushing at the other with considerable force. Raven's knees buckled as she began to collapse, before a burst of strength came that enabled her to kick Red's legs out from under him. She followed it up by slashing him across the back, with a similar shower of sparks erupting from the gashes on the machine-monster's back. "NOW!"

"Right! You heard Rae, people! Move!" Cyborg, having recovered from his shock, nodded back to his old friend, and looked to the assembled Titans, only Morrigan not having an awestruck look on her face. Indeed, she looked rather amused by this change in circumstances.

"Talk about not knowing someone," Blacksabre remarked as she watched Laura tear into Psycho Yellow, her barbed sword repeatedly and viciously striking the Ranger double's chest and helmet until the visor of that helmet cracked open, revealing a pair of sinisterly glowing eyes.

"Yeah, well, they're buying us time," Spider-Man remarked, his own surprise more muted than the others', as though he had already known of this, but never witnessed it in this fashion before. "I say we get all the innocent people out of here before these maniacs get any ideas again."

"Peter's right," Miss Martian responded, already taking flight and moving backwards, helping to push back the crowd, while Starfire simply nodded and did the same.

"Well, this is quite the thing to wake up to, isn't it?" Nightwing commented, the reply coming from Talon in a disturbingly familiar voice...too familiar, in fact.

"I learned a long time ago to expect the unexpected in this line of work...and considering we can't do anything to these guys ourselves, we can only trust our friends to hold them off...I, for one, plan on staying here and helping if I can." The sound of the voice was familiar, but the tone of voice, and the words being used, were foreign to the person Nightwing had thought Talon might be.

"You're right," Flash nodded, as did Kurse, who looked around for a few moments, and grasped Flash by the arm. "Huh?" The purple and black clad speedster pointed over to a fire truck, Flash grinning as he grasped the meaning of her pointing it out. "That should do the job nicely...good job, kid."

"T-thanks," Kurse said, actually blushing a bit at the compliment, strangely. Flash then noted that the blush, and in fact the hue of the skin of the speedster, was quite familiar...and considering what Vic had been saying earlier, this was something Wally was going to have to look into.

"Shall we?" Wally bowed slightly, gesturing to the truck, before zipping off, followed by Kurse, the two getting to work. Kurse climbed into the driver's seat, and drove the truck over closer, while Wally manned the foam-spraying device mounted on the back. First, though, they had to wait and see what would happen next.

Shinji soon had Psycho Black on the defensive, the dark doppelganger unable to resist the fighting fury of the young man, his armor pitted and scorched from Shinji's blows. Finally, Shinji drew another card from his buckle, and slotted into the device on his arm.

**"STRIKE VENT."**

With that, a dragon-head gauntlet flew through the air, and landed over Shinji's right hand. Then, as Shinji took up a pose, a large mechanical-seeming red-and-black Japanese dragon appeared behind him. Shinji let out a cry, and thrust out with his arm, the Dragon firing off a blast of fire that hit Psycho Black head on and smashed him backwards, sprawling into the remains of another picnic table.

"Hah! Take that, monster!" Shinji said, giving Laura a thumbs-up, while the girl sighed and stood over the battered form of Psycho Yellow, who had reverted into her Psycho Monster form, a large, insectile creature. "Oh, come on! That was cool!"

"Moron," was the reply from the dark-armored girl.

Raven was still 'dueling' with Psycho Red, while Pink and Blue moved back, fear evident to Raven's empathic senses, which were only heightened by this transformation. "Are you certain you want to keep this up, Red? I can taste your fear...as I can that of your team. They've never seen anything like us before, have they?"

"What...what the hell are you?" Red screeched, slashing down with an electrified blade, which Raven dodged by cartwheeling backwards, before leaping up in the air, a pair of glowing bat-like wings emerging from her back as she then flew forward, right foot outstretched, and smashed her flying kick into the Ranger's chest, blowing him away with ease.

"We're Kamen Riders."

* * *

As the fighting had been going on, the two Omega Rangers simply watched each other, an amused tone in Psycho Omega's voice. _**"My, those three are quite the spitfires...you DO realize what this means, of course?"**_

"Yes...we're not in our world...I wonder who could have mislead us so easily," the true Omega Ranger commented, sounding far less amused.

_**"Well, it lets me know that this engagement is pointless. As long as you have those three, and I just have the fight morons, I won't be able to defeat you...so I'm leaving.**_

"How gracious of you," the Omega Ranger responded, not doing anything to stop her dark counterpart from leaving. "I shall let you go...this time."

_**"Thank you...for an old biddy, you're at least entertaining." **_With that, she snapped her fingers, and yanked her battered and defeated Psycho Rangers away from the three Kamen Riders, and teleported them away. _**"Nightwing...you're going to be my personal plaything by the end of the day..."**_ she purred in a playful, seductive tone, her voice distortion ceasing for the moment, allowing Nightwing to recognize just what they were dealing with, before she herself teleported away, prompting the Omega Ranger to do the same after observing the scene.

"Oh, wow...that's...really something..." the Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin, remarked as the three Kamen Riders de-transformed/armored, and reverted to their normal states, each wearing their own facial expressions. Shinji was elated and doing a little victory dance, while Laura was glowering somewhat at something she clearly didn't want to talk about, and Raven was, as always, Raven. The three approached everyone else, and Raven spoke.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice, while a group of men with cameras rushed up.

"Sorry guys, no interviews," Changeling said, before being rushed past, the cameramen approaching Young Justice's members.

"Thank god for Doc Magnus' camerabots, huh guys?" one of them said, pleasantly enough, while Miss Martian giggled a bit.

"We were worried about you guys...did everyone make it through alright?"

"Okay, anyone like to explain what's going on here?" Jinx asked, thoroughly confused. It was here that Spider-Man began to speak.

"Young Justice isn't just a teen hero team...it's also a reality TV show," he said simply, stunning the elder heroes, save for Cyborg, who just managed a weak smile to the glaring Nightwing. "Superboy, being the glory hound he was a few years back, signed an exclusive deal with a TV station for his own television series, and it ran for a while, before he got serious. But then, the network came back, optioning him for a new reality series, which people are fond of these days. He agreed, but only if he could put together a team and do the thing right. So he got together his friends, and other teen heroes he knew, and put together THIS team. I was hired on by a certain someone to oversee their educations, both practical and combat, and make sure no one died."

"A TV Show? Ti-Robin, does Batman know about this?" Nightwing somewhat angrily regarded his 'little brother', who simply nodded, before speaking.

"As you know, the Justice League Unlimited is a well-known, public team. Batman thought that if we were going to be trustworthy, we had to SHOW people we were a responsible team...and we largely are, except for Impulse and sometimes Superboy."

"...I'm going to have to talk to him about this." The former Boy Wonder stormed off, a dark expression on his face, Starfire sighing and following after him, while Morrigan rolled up Spider-Man's mask, and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Take care, love. I'd hate to see you lose any pieces."

"I know you would," the wall-crawler remarked in an almost-amused, though sincere tone. "You take care of your man...and girl...now." The succubus nodded, and chased after the other two, while the remaining members of the Titans regarded him in a startled manner. "What? Like I'm gonna explain that to you here? In front of the cameras?" He laughed, and walked off, removing his mask and exposing his handsome face again, his messy hair falling over his right eye again as he walked. "Maybe later...when things have settled down."

"You learn something new every day, huh, Rae?" Changeling said pleasantly enough, while the gothic empath just shrugged, and began to float up into the air. "Where you going?"

"To the Tower. I suggest EVERYONE...including Young Justice...meet up there, so we can talk about this in detail."

"Sure thing, boss-lady," the green youth mock-saluted, grinning softly as he took the form of an eagle, and flew after her. Cyborg turned to everyone else, clasping his hands.

"Alright, who wants to ride in the T-car?" he grinned, Impulse making 'ooh' and 'ahh' sounds, trying to get noticed. "Alright, Bart, but no screwing around with the radio. You do NOT touch a man's radio."

* * *

When the two teams had finally made it back to Titans Tower, Nightwing's temper had settled down, though he still wasn't overly happy with the situation. However, with some understanding, the cameras stayed outside the Tower, and the teams were on their own. Most of them were in the main room, but Cyborg had called the presently civilian-garbed Peter Parker aside, to give him something.

"A present, huh? Is it something good?" the youthful-looking man asked, leaning up against one of Cyborg's computer banks, a slight smile on his face. The African-American nodded, and handed over what looked like a metal briefcase, only extremely high-tech. "What's this?"

"Put your hand on the palm scanner, Pete," the younger man said, grinning softly. The brunet shrugged, and did so, the case beeping as it opened up and revealed a black-and-grey outfit. It looked more like a set of leathers than anything else, with a goggled mask, which the older man took out and looked at. "Like it?"

"Yeah, I do...I'd like it more if I knew what it was, of course."

"Man, you don't cut me any slack do you?" Cyborg rolled his human eye some, and looked to the veteran superhero. "It's a new battlesuit, man. Meant to make it easier on you to train the kids in fighting. It's a lot more durable than the old stuff...y'know, the spandex. And the web-shooters are built into the gloves, unlike your old ones, so you don't need the big wrist-bands anymore."

"It's not spandex, it just LOOKS that way." The brunette shrugged, and then began to put on the new suit, first the pants and boots, then the jacket, then the gloves and mask, and flexed some. "Hmmm...at least it fits nice enough. Guess we'll find out soon enough if it keeps up to your claim."

"Shesh, man, give me some credit."

"Just teasing." The two men shared a laugh, and went to rejoin the others.

"Man, I thought Gar was a pain in the butt with his jokes..."

"Ah, he's got nothing on me."

* * *

Laura had separated from the group, going off to the training room and began attacking everything in sight, mostly in silent frustration over what she'd experienced, though she wouldn't admit to anyone but those who already knew why. When she'd finished her little 'hissy fit', she heard the sounds of someone stepping up behind her. Normally she would've attacked anyone who had the gall to sneak up on her...except she recognized both the footsteps behind her and the heartbeat.

"What do YOU want?" she asked finally in a half-hearted snarl, emotionally drained at the moment.

"I thought you could use the company."

"Why would I want YOUR company?" The tanned young woman snorted derisively, running her fingers though her long, messy hair, her tanned skin slick with perspiration, her curvy frame accentuated by the tight clothing she wore. Raven, however, wore a soft smile, and whistled.

"I didn't mean mine." With that, two young women stepped in, both in their early twenties. One was a Native American wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a black small jacket and the other was a Caucasian girl with shorter dark hair wearing gothic/punk style clothing, namely a black lace shirt with built-in corset, and tight black leather pants. The tanned young woman's eyes went wide, and she backed up, while the other two approached her. "I'll let you three catch up."

The second young woman raised her hand, and began to appraise the other's face. "I told you, you should've stayed back home with us...you look horrible."

"Now, Faith, don't tease her...you know she always looks adorable." The Native American girl rolled her eyes, and pushed the other lightly.

"I know, Ana...still...I really wish she would've stayed back with us." The two newcomers embraced the mutant, who returned the hug, the three pressing their foreheads together, the occasional sound of a whimper escaping Laura's lips. "I...I think she's crying..."

"Well, she HAS been gone about a month now...I'd say she's just gotten lonely without us being around...I'm gonna have to talk to Shinji about taking better care of our girl..." The three continued to embrace, while Raven peeked in, smiling softly, and began to walk off.

"That was sweet of you, Miss Raven!" Reiki commented, the Kivat-bat flying around her mistress' shoulders, before alighting on her head, settling down.

"Thank you, Reiki...everyone deserves a little happiness now and then...and Laura's been denying herself happiness for a while now..." The empath continued to walk, that warm fuzzy feeling still registering on her senses as she walked, while Reiki occasionally flapped her metal wings and giggled. "Now let's get out of range..."

"Why, Miss Raven?" The bat did a figure eight in mid-air, noting the blush appearing on her mistress' face. "Huh?"

"Those three are about to use the training room in an 'unusual' way, and I don't want to be in range of their emotions...as you know what happens then."

"Hee, hee...sure do!"

* * *

Back in the main room, Nightwing was in the midst of a conversation with Morrigan and Starfire, who were attempting to calm him down.

"I can't believe Bruce did this!" he whispered, the sense of betrayal evident in his voice. "All those years of teaching us to stay in the shadows, and he puts Tim and his team on television?"

"Well, I do understand his rationale in doing so," Starfire began, rubbing her lover's shoulders while Morrigan sat in his lap, attempting to distract him from his current temperament. "After all, as teenagers, we were quite public, even attending functions such as awards shows, police fundraisers, and concerts. All your knorfka is doing is trying to show everyone that this team is exactly what they say they are."

Nightwing chuckled a bit at Starfire's use of the word in regards to Bruce, a role Bruce hadn't used in a long time...not that he hadn't wanted to, but Dick had come to realize that Bruce had severe issues with his emotions, considering how considerably messed up his childhood had been. More specifically, that his childhood had ended long before it should have, with the murder of his parents...and Bruce became unable to show his true feelings to anyone...though during his time with the JLU, Bruce had slowly begun to open up more, even falling in love with Diana Prince, better known as Wonder Woman. He had yet, however, to have a heart-to-heart with Dick about this sort of thing, and Dick wasn't particularly eager to make that first step yet either...though now he would have to.

"You're right, Kori. He's trying to do the right thing by these kids...which is understandable, considering how hard it was for us as kids."

"You know, there ARE better things we could be doing than arguing," Morrigan finally suggested in a teasing, seductive tone. "After all, I can tell that someone else in this Tower is having some fun of her own...with two other women, no less."

"W-what?" Starfire gasped at that, eyes going wide, while Nightwing just blinked at Morrigan, who was wearing a wide grin. "Are you certain of this?"

"Oh, quite. I can tell when young people are in their throes of passion. I guess I was right about that Laura girl from when I first met her...namely, about what she's 'packing' in those tight pants of hers." Morrigan grinned some more. "I should've been nicer to her when we first met, I suppose."

"Y-you mean?" Now it was Nightwing's turn to gape at that little revelation. "But she's dating a guy!" It was at this moment that the door to the room opened, and the trio turned to see Raven entering, rolling her eyes some.

"And two women her age as well," the empath remarked dryly as she went to get some of her herbal tea, while Reiki alighted on the kitchen countertop. "Yes, Dick, Laura's edged you out on unusual relationships...but then, she's a very unusual girl."

"I could say that about you too, sweetheart," a confident, cocky-sounding voice said, coming from nowhere, Raven doing a spit-take and groaning as the mirrored surface of their fridge began to shimmer and warp. A man wearing black pants, boots, and a jacket with a gold ox-head on the side, with dark brown hair in a crew cut emerged from the warping surface with an impish grin.

"Chance, I told you NOT to call me 'sweetheart'," Raven groused, wiping up the counter while Reiki giggled. The fridge's surface continued to warp, and more individuals in similar outfits emerged, until six newcomers were standing in the Titans' kitchen. The group consisted of an oddly familiar man with spiked black hair and shades, a blonde woman with her arm around the man's waist, an African-American man with his hair in short dreadlocks, a Latino young man with handsome features, and two young men who looked nearly identical, save that one had a black dragon logo on his jacket, and the other had a gold...and the two logos were identical to Shinji's. "So you brought the others with you?"

"Yeah...Master Eubulon said you were gonna need our help, after you picked up the girls," the first of the two identical young men, with the gold emblem, answered while the other nodded.

"I appreciate that, Kit, but three Riders were more than enough to handle five Psycho Rangers-" Raven began, before the dark-haired shades-wearing man spoke.

"Wait, Psycho Rangers? You don't mean..."

"No, not those Psycho Rangers...not the ones we know...far more evil ones...and a new sixth, unlike the one we know."

"Good thing I came along, then," said yet another new voice, as a young man with very long hair tied in a samurai-style ponytail and Japanese-seeming features in normal clothes emerged.

"Terry? Why are you here?"

"Well, right now, I'm the only Psycho Ranger to still have his powers, considering the others are inactive right now. We're working on finding some help in that regard, but, for the moment, you have me."

"Well...be careful."

"My, what a lot of people coming into our home," Morrigan said in a teasing purr, prompting a familiar-enough look from the second identical young man with the gray dragon emblem. "Oh, I see that one has had experience with succubi...how fun."

"Morrigan, he's off-limits. If you try anything, with him, ANYTHING...you're going to have four very angry teenaged demon girls on your backside," Raven said, curtly, going back to sipping her tea.

"I can take a hint, dearie...after all, I'm a one-man/one-woman girl now...even though seeing Peter does bring back quite pleasant memories..." The green-haired woman giggled at that, and remained seated where she was on Nightwing's lap, prompting a sigh. The first of the two identical younger men looked around, whistling loudly.

"I can't believe we're actually in Titans Tower! This is like every comic fan's biggest fantasy! And it's real! It's really real!" The sandy-haired youth was in awe, moving around and checking everything out, knowing just what buttons to press, much to Nightwing's consternation.

"Dick, calm down...I'll explain what he means later. Don't you think we should call in the others, and have that meeting? Well, in about...twenty minutes. Laura and her girls are still in the midst of their...activities." Raven wore a flustered look on her face as she considered that, as did the two younger men and Starfire, while Morrigan just wore a cat-like grin of amusement.

"Sure, that works. I'll call everyone together then."

"Thank you...now, if you'll excuse me, I want to finish my tea, then go up to the roof...it's going to be the only place I'm going to be safe from all the hormones floating around here." Morrigan let out a laugh at that comment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the monitor room, Changeling was seated at the main monitor bank, a sad expression on his face as he held, in his hands, an old, familiar jewelry box he'd hand-made for the girl of his dreams. It didn't hurt as much as it did before, her betrayal, and it didn't hurt as much that she had preferred to forget who she was, who HE was, what they had together. It DID still hurt, but not as much. It DID hurt even more, however, to find that she was dating a young man, and one who was a lot like Changeling himself had been, when he was Beast Boy.

As he sat there, moping, he heard achingly familiar footsteps, and an achingly familiar throat-clearing sound. "Yeah...?" he acknowledged, after a few moments of sitting there, placing the jewelry box out of the way, and then turning to see the expected blonde standing in the doorway, looking a bit abashed.

"Look, I know we've had our problems...since that day you came to my school and thought I was your girlfriend..." she began, though Changeling quieted her down.

"It's alright...Tara, right?" he said, lying through his teeth to her, attempting a pleasant smile. She wasn't completely fooled, but didn't know how else to respond except for what she was going to say.

"Yeah, Tara. And your name is Garfield, right?"

"Just...call me Gar," he said, waving his hand dismissively, unable to take his mind off the scent she was giving off...just like Terra. Everything about this girl screamed Terra, and it was breaking Changeling's heart to be talking to her. "Everyone else does."

"Alright then...Gar it is." She smiled sweetly, nearly causing him to break down, the smile as achingly familiar as ever, as was the twinkle in her eyes. "I was just wondering, it's not a problem having me in here, is it? Considering I don't have any powers or anything..."

"It's perfectly fine, really. You're part of this too...at least, that's what your boyfriend says." He almost...almost...frowned as he said those words, while the girl just smiled obliviously.

"He's the sweetest guy, even though he's a few years younger than me. Just don't tell anyone...he thinks it'll hurt his 'tough slacker' image to let people know he's a fawning, doting boyfriend." Those words were like a stab to Changeling's heart. Slade himself couldn't have done a better job all those years ago. "Something wrong?" Her sky-blue eyes blinked confusedly at his expression.

"I'm fine...I can still smell the BBQ sauce from earlier...I'm not a fan of meat, after all."

"Oh, right, yeah, you're a vegetarian." Tara nodded, moving some of her long blonde hair out of her eyes, smiling again. "It figures someone with your sense of smell would be sensitive to that kind of thing."

"Yeah...do you need anything else, Tara?"

"Sure…where's the kitchen?"

"Oh, it's on the floor above this one, end of the long hall, big door with a T on it...it's part of the main room," he said, smiling as convincingly as possible. The girl waved and turned to leave and once she couldn't see him, he sighed and rubbed the tears out of his eyes before they could drop. _"Well, that could've gone better..."_

* * *

Flash had just gotten out of the shower, looking to clean up some of the dirt (and blood) that had gotten on him from the fight. As he dressed, he heard a knocking on his door, and blinked. "Come in," he said finally, expecting one of the other Titans...such as Jinx. However when the door opened, it was revealed to be Young Justice's second speedster, Kurse. "Oh, hey...can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I...wanted to talk." The young woman stepped into the room, and sat down on the edge of Wally's bed, looking around the room. "Nice place you got here...bit of a mess, though."

"Yeah, I never have time...what with Jinx and all." He laughed a bit at that, noting the blush coming to the pale girl's face. "Are you shy or something? That's the second time you've blushed at something I've said today."

"No, it's not that...you just...remind me of my father." That statement puzzled the Scarlet Speedster, who regarded this newcomer curiously, and intently. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Kind of...you seem really familiar to me, too...and I know this may be personal, but...I want to see your face," Wally finally replied, and seriously at that.

"And...if I say no, and try to leave...?" Kurse wondered warily, though already expecting the answer she was about to get.

"I'll probably chase you, and find out for myself."

"Fine..." The young woman sighed, and pulled down her hood, revealing a rather familiar shock of medium-length pink hair, followed by her mask, exposing an even more familiar-appearing face with pink cat's-eyes and pink markings below her eyes over ashen skin. "Happy now?"

"...Holy..." was all the Flash could say as he regarded this girl who looked quite a bit like his girlfriend...and since she was a speedster...and with everything else she'd said just now. "Y-you're...you're my daughter, aren't you?"

"Kind of..." she said, after several moments' pause, pulling her mask back on and then her hood up. "I'm from the same timeline as Blacksaber, but she doesn't know who I am either...and I'm trying to keep it a secret, if you don't mind...?" Her voice was in a pleading tone, the silence-stricken 'elder' speedster nodding after a few moments more.

"Sure thing...just...was I a good father?" At that, the young woman smiled wistfully.

"For me? You were the best father any girl could have." With that, she stood up, and exited the room, bumping into Jinx as she left. "Oh, pardon me..." she said, while the witch eyed her suspiciously.

"Wally...I think you have some explaining to do," the girl said finally, eyeing her boyfriend/lover with a dark look on her face, while the redhead just laughed softly.

"Yeah, I do...but not what you're thinking." He closed the door, before beginning to talk to Jinx.

* * *

End Notes: And there you have it (and yes, I DO say that a lot in these things. No reason, I just like to), another chapter, and some more plot development for my various fanfics. I hope you all enjoyed this, and that it answered some questions in my other fanfics...though I know it also raised some others. Like who are the two young women with Laura exactly? Who are the newcomers emerging from the fridge? All these questions and more will be answered by reading my Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Climax Heroes fanfiction, and in future installments of THIS fanfiction. With that said, you keep reading, and I'll keep writing. In the words of a great man, Excelsior!


End file.
